Naruto Remake Chapter 1: DEMOTED!
by Teencat
Summary: Enter Maki Yamagata, a well respected girl who runs into a bafoon...


Naruto Remake – Chapter 1: Demotion

To see what she looks like, follow this link: (remove the spaces, add .com after deviantart)

teencat. deviantart /#/d56q8gu

My name is Maki Yamagata.

I was adopted by the third Hokage's son, Asuma Sarutobi under the name Maki Sarutobi.

My biological parents were from different clans, and their marriage was considered unorthodox;

My mother, Uchiha Haruna, and my father, Hyuga Ichigo, were both discriminated against, and were unwelcome by both of their clans. That's when my parents adopted "Yamagata" as their family name.

It was until the wife of the Clan's head, Uchiha Mikoto, showed kindness to the couple and allowed them to reside in a lower-class area of the clan's territory. That itself; was a sign of hope for a better future in my parents' eyes and finally they decided it was safe to bring me into this world.

Now I am 12 years of age, my body has began developing earlier and faster than other girls; so boys seem to be paying attention to me. I am also very skilled, given the fact that two powerful bloods are rushing through my vessels. At the age of 11 I was promoted to chūnin, until...

"You're kicking me out?" I spit out my ramen and turned my stare to my team partner, Chad, who was calmly enjoying his lunch at a small stall beside me. He was my crush since I first entered the ninja academy, but he had a crush on Magi, who was a year older and a full D cup with zero personality, sometimes I try to convince myself that he's not attracted to her for shallow reasons no matter what my friends told me.

"Erm, yeah" He spoke with his mouth full without making any eye-contact. "We're sorta letting you go..."

"B-but _why?_ You can't!" I stand up, slamming my hands against the table, "You can't do this to me! We're team alpha! We-"

"It's not because we don't like you, it's because..." he swallowed his rice-covered pork and drank a full glass of water, "It's cause you haven't unlocked your bloodline limit yet despite all the events that have occurred."

"_Eh_...? But does it matter? I'm good with weapons! I'm pretty okay at taijutsu... y-_you can't do this to me!"_ I burst into tears.

"Yeah well, too bad, the only reason we even put you in our time is because of your Hyuga background"

He doesn't know that I'm also an Uchiha. That information is strictly forbidden from disclosure.

"And the last mission, it was pretty embarrassing" he took another mouthful bite from his chicken legs and chewed. "But hey, we had some pretty good times, you know...?" by the time he turned is head to look at me, I was gone from the stall and heading toward the kage's office.

"_Grandpa!" _I kicked the door open while he was busy writing something on a giant scroll, "They trashed me! They totally trashed me!"

The Hokage turned his head to look at me and frowned, "Ah, Maki, I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to _you_! Why would they dump me because of my blood limit? Isn't that a bit shallow...?"

The Hokage turned around and signaled me to sit down, as I did. Even with my blood boiling with anger, I still managed to sit still and behave like a good child should.

"Maki... I have to demote you..."

"Yes, I totally agree, we need to- wait, what?" My eyes gaped open, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" I chuckled nervously.

"You heard me. I'm sending you back to the ninja academy after the genin exams are over and I'll have you be put in a team temporarily until we can sort this out."

"Demoted...?" my anger calmed, instead, my heart was broken. "Is it because I messed up on the last mission...?"

"Indeed" he turned around and continued working on his scroll. "Your rash actions in the last mission was a great disappointment to our village."

"I see..." I muttered to myself, "Understood, thank you for your time..." I bowed down and then stood up, but before I could leave the room the Hokage said, "Maki, although you're going through a hard time, you still manage to keep your composure, it's what makes you mature..." he said, "That's what makes me proud of you."

Those words scattered butterflies around my stomach, my mood lifted up automatically, "Hai!" I smiled and left the office.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I have been kicked out of the team _and _demoted!" I sighed as I passed by a secretary who waved at me kindly. "Cheer up!" she mouthed at me.

As I stepped out to breathe in some fresh air, I gazed upon the beautiful granite sculpture of the great Hokages, including grandpa's beautiful, admirable and incredible-

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, "Who painted over grandpa's face?"

Right after I said it, a few villagers heard my voice and turned their heads to the mountain, giving out gasps of utter shock and disapproval.

"_I will be the next hokage! I will suppress all of you!"_ a blonde boy shouted at the top of his lungs as he laughed and waved around his paintbrush. One of the ninja academy's teachers, Iruka-sensei, confronted the idiot; "Naruto! What are you doing? Get down here immediately!"

"Bleh!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Hmph, so much for order," I rolled my eyes.

The hokage stepped out into the balcony and looked up, gave out a heavy sigh and made his way back in. A few moments later he was up with the rest of the spectators saying something to Iruka-sensei. A few chūnin level ninjas sprinted up to grab a hold of the boy, but he hopped off and began running across the city of Konoha. My disapproval of the boy grew even more by then.

"Naruto... justice will be served." I muttered with my eyes glowing in fury.


End file.
